Choices
by OnigiriPuff
Summary: I can't let you go. I won't allow it. Oneshot.


BPoV

"I'm dying Bells."

My world stopped. What happened to my happily ever after? Couldn't I have had more time being blissfully happy? Why did these dark things always creep into my sparkling light? I reached out and took his hand, "Don't be silly, Dad. Carlisle will take a look at you and you'll be better in no time." We both knew I was lying, but it was a lie I needed to say.

"Bells," Charlie opened his mouth to say something and then stopped himself. He shook his head and placed his other hand over mine, "Your hands are always so cold. I'll buy you handwarmers for Christmas."

I laughed but felt like crying- that's not right. I felt like I was shattering, my world was crumbling around me. I had more family but this man- this wonderful, thoughtful, quiet man- had loved me though both of my lives, human and vampire. How could I save him? I needed him to be there. There had to be a way. Carlisle can work miracles after all, look at what he did with... Oh!

"Bella don't!" Alice burst though the door with inhuman speed.

"Al-" I began, ready to tell her off for using vampire powers in front of Charlie.

"I know what you're thinking and you can't. Please just accept it."

Charlie looked back and forth between us, puzzled. I smiled reassuringly at him, "It's okay Dad. I'm going to be right back." I stood and tugged Alice outside, "What the hell-"

"You're going to turn Charlie," she said bluntly. It derailed me, honestly I wasn't thinking about turning him myself, I was going to ask Carlisle. She seemed to predict what I was going to say- she probably did- and added, "Carlisle will say no. _Charlie _will say no. And you spend his last days bitter about it."

"But," I looked away, hope quickly dwindling and then quickly returned to her, "You said I was going to turn him though."

Alice's eyes darted away sadly, "It's another one of the possiblities. You ignore both of them and do it anyway."

I beamed, "Does Charlie live?!"

Alice came back to me, startled, "Yes, but-" I whipped around and through myself through the front door of the house I once called home. "Wait!" I ran into the living room, forgetting to turn off my superhuman speed and grabbed Charlie's hands.

"Whoa! Put on the breaks Bells."

"Dad, do you want to live?"

"Y-Yes, of course."

"Bella please! You don't understand."

I glared at my sister with pure venom, "No, _you_ don't understand! This is my father!"

"Bella, what is going on?" Charlie asked.

I petted Charlie's hand softly, "I love you, Daddy. I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too, Bells," he leaned forward and hugged me tightly. As he exposed his thick neck to me I pulled back my fangs.

CPoV

Burning. Searing. The closest I'd ever come to this sort of blinding pain was when a bear caught me off guard when I was fishing with Harry. It practically tore off my arm, it took 8 months of rehab to get back to work. And even that pales in comparison to this.

How long had I been here? What was I doing before this pain? Bella. She'd come to visit, more like I'd asked her to come. Alone. I couldn't make sweet Nessie hear my bad news. MS. That's what the Dr said. Extremely rare in males and yet here I was. I'd noticed my fingers being more numb then normal but just figured it was carpel tunnel. When my back kept giving out a tiny voice in my mind told me I wasn't alright, but I still ignored it. My whole arm went numb at work and I thought I was having a heart attack... a heart attack, I wish.

I told her. She reacted just as I thought, disbelief and fear. But what was Alice doing there? Did Bella bring her? And they'd been talking in half sentences, they didn't want me understanding. I can only assume it has something to do with that family's 'secrets'. I'd rather not know it to be honest. A little too weird for my blood, especally if Jacob is the most normal one.

I think she bit me, at least that's what it felt like. Felt like? I groaned, the pain was back.

"Charlie!" A girl cried.

"Momma, don't be sad. Grandpa Charlie will wake up soon, Aunt Alice says so."

"I saw her vision, Bella. He's almost done. Ness, go play with Aunt Rose."

"Yes, Daddy."

"I had to, Edward. I need him."

"I know. You have amazing self control as always. I know how hard it is to stop."

The girl, my Bella, laughed, "I didn't want to hurt him so I just bit down and pulled back." Her voice grew cold, "I hate seeing him like this. But I know it was the right thing to do."

"Bella," Edward paused. "Doesn't he look sort of like Tom Sellek now?"

He was obviously changing the subject but Bella didn't seem to notice. She laughed hard, voice like the ringing of bells, "He does! Maybe with a little Burt Renolds thrown in? I think it's the mustache though."

The pain slowly ebbed away. I could almost move my fingers.

"Bella, smell."

There was a light sniffing sound, "Charlie!" I could feel hands wrapping around my own. Bella's? But how could that be? Her hands were always cold nowadays. She squeezed and I tried to wiggle back but couldn't. "Daddy, come back."

I opened my eyes to an almost blinding light, the sun was shining off of Bella's skin in a thousand directions. I blinked and turned away.

"Dad! Hey." She looked unearthly, I'd always thought my Bells was beautiful but this? This was something different altogether.

"Bells? What happened?" I stopped and reached up to my throat, my voice sounded different and the burning... BURNING! I clawed at my throat. "Ah!"

"Charlie! Edward, the cup!" He was back with a glass of dark red liquid in a flash and handed it to Bella, "Here Dad, it'll help."

I grabbed the plastic and threw it back like a shot. It soothed the burning almost instantly. I sighed and looked at the glass, red still around the rim. I sniffed it and pulled back, "Bella, this is blood!"

She smiled and nodded happily. What the hell was she so happy about?! "Sorry Dad, the burning would have gotten worse and you wouldn't have taken it if I'd told you."

I threw the cup across the room and rubbed my face, what the hell was going on? I shook my head, "What happened?" I repeated.

"You were going to die. I had to save you. Carlisle has saved people like this before. You'll get to live forever, with us," she was practically beaming. What was she talking about? Save? And that still didn't explain the blood!

"Bella, you're confusing him," Edward said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him quizically and then smiled and put her hand over his. "Charlie," he said kneeling down. "You've known for a long time that our family is... different. I've heard you think so many times." What? _Heard me think it_? What the- "I'll get to that in a moment. The truth is, we're vampires."

"But not normal ones, we only eat animals," Bella added. Vampires? But that's not possible! I've seen them out in the day! I looked over and saw the light pouring in from outside, bathing us in a soft glow. All three of us were sparkling... three?! Does that mean that... I'm-

"Yes, you are," Edward said softly. I put my head in my hands. This isn't possible, things like this just don't exsist. What is going on? "Bella bit you, to save your life. You're a vampire now."

"No, this isn't possi-"

"Dad, it's true. I had to." I looked into her eyes. They were shining a soft ember colour instead of chocolate brown. She was being honest, I was a vampire. A monster.

Edward leaned closer, "I know how you feel. But you're not a monster. None of us are. We are better then our urges, we fight against it."

I shoved him away. I'm a monster. I'm not human. I didn't want this, I NEVER wanted this.

"Dad, please."

"Get away from me!" I tried to curl up into a ball. "I'm a monster," I mumbled incohearently.

"Dad-"

"He needs time. Let's go."

I'm a monster. I don't want to live forever. I just wanted a normal life. Bella did this. Why? I don't even understand... I don't think I can ever forgive her. She made me like this, I'll never see Renee again. I'll never be a cop again. I'm... I'm a monster.


End file.
